Haver
English Etymology 1 Unknown. Pronunciation * * Verb # To hem and haw #* 1988, Alan Hollinghurst, The Swimming Pool Library, Penguin Books, paperback edition, page 154 #*: This didn't seem at all unlikely, but when I none the less havered, he insisted that his 'Egyptian fortune-teller' had confirmed it. # To maunder; to talk foolishly; to chatter; talking nonsense; to babble #* 1988, The Proclaimers, I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles) #*: And if I '''haver', yeah I know I’m gonna be / I’m gonna be the man who’s havering to you.'' #* 2004 James Campbell, "Boswell and Mrs. Miller", in The Genius of Language (ed. Wendy Lesser), p. 194 #*: She havers on about her "faither" and "mirra" and the "wee wean," her child, and "hoo i wiz glaiket but bonny forby." Etymology 2 Germanic, from , cognate with German . Pronunciation * Noun # The cereal oats. Etymology 3 Noun # One who has, possesses etc. Synonyms * holder. ---- Catalan Etymology From , present active infinitive of . Noun # A possession # A credit Related terms * havedor adj Verb # To have, as an auxiliary verb for compound tenses #* ''He fet.'' #** I have done. # To must, have, as in "to have to" #* 'Haig' de fer alguna cosa'' #** I have to do something. Conjugation Related terms * hi ha * temps ha Verb # To get Alternative spellings * haure * heure Conjugation References * ---- Danish Noun # ---- Dutch Etymology Uncertain, plausibly from Middle Dutch haver, probably of Germanic origin given many apparent cognates such as Old Norse , Old English , Old High German . Pronunciation * Noun # Any wild species or cultivar of the genus Avena # Especially Avena sativa, the cereal oats, notably fed to horses Derived terms * haveren (verb) * haveren (adjective) * haverachtig * haverangel * haverbezie * haverbier * haverbreker * haverbrij * haverbrood * haverdistel * haverdop * haverdorser * haverdrank * havergeel & adjective * havergever * havergort * havergras * haverhard * haverkaf * haverkast * haverkist * haverklap * haverkneu * haverkneuzer * haverkoper * haverkoren * haverkorrel * haverkorst * havermaand * havermaat * havermeel * havermout * havermeel * havermuis * haveroogst * haverpap * haverpijp * haverrijst * haverslag * haverstoppel * haverstraat * haverstro * havertas * havertor * haverveld * haverwortel * haverzaaier * haverzak * haverzant * (by oats species or cultivars and/or by use) bastaardhaver , mussenbekhaver , poeshaver , presidentshaver , troshaver , vloghaver , voerhaver , zaadhaver , zandhaver * (resembling plant species) haverrijst, haverslee * brouwhaver * janhaver * stokhaver , stokmanshaver * studentenhaver * vuisthaver Descendants * English: Verb '''haver' # # ---- Hungarian Etymology From the , from the . Pronunciation * * Noun # pal, buddy Declension Category:hu:People ---- Portuguese Etymology From , present active infinitive of . Pronunciation * Verb # (de + infinitive) should; #: "Amanhã, '''hei' de ver o filme." - Tomorrow, I should watch the movie. # (past + ''regular participle) had + past participle; #: "Eu já '''havia' entrado quando você chegou." - I had already got in when you arrived. # (present + ''regular participle) have been + present participle; #: "Eu '''tenho' estudado muito, nos últimos dias." - I have been studying a lot, last days # there is, there are. #: "Há um banco aqui perto." - There is a bank nearby. Conjugation ---- Swedish Verb form '''haver' # Present tense of hava, an older word for to have. Category:Swedish verb forms ca:haver el:haver eo:haver fr:haver fy:haver io:haver la:haver lt:haver li:haver hu:haver nl:haver oc:haver pl:haver pt:haver ru:haver fi:haver sv:haver vi:haver zh:haver